


Revelations of Warden Commander Mahariel

by AquaNightshade



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 96
Words: 19,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNightshade/pseuds/AquaNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War is over, the Hero is praised yet the story does not end for Siren Mahariel.  A story told in bits and pieces about the newly appointed Warden Commander as told by those around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Recruit Meets the Veteran

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with Awakenings....this is going to be a bit difficult so bear with me.

_Mhairi, Warden prospect, human_

 

Warden Loghain looks sternly towards the horizon searching for the fabled Hero of Ferelden.  His brow is stern and he keeps turning over a well-worn pocket watch.  She and Warden Jowan relax in the shade of the tree but even she can tell that Jowan is on edge waiting for something to happen.  That something is an elf appearing out of nowhere holding a liquor bottle that she is taking swings from as she sings to a painted wheat colored mabari.

“About time.”  Loghain grumbles his nervous tick disappearing.  The elf giggles and finished her drink, stashing the bottle in her travel bag.  She greet Jowan with a hug and a quick, chaste kiss on his lips before demanding that he carry her just to see how strong he’d gotten.  Mihri glances at Loghain then at the elf before the stories come rushing back and she feels embarrassed not to have recognized the Warden Commander.

“Commander, it’s an honor to meet you.” The elf (who got her piggy back ride) blinks at her a few times.  Then she squints and finally seems to clear her drunken vision.

“Hey.  Mhairi right?  Loghain wrote about you. He did fail to mention that you are so young.”

“She’s older than you. And she is capable.  Plus, you're drunk on Antivan wine, don't complain.”  The elf shrugs but doesn't argue. She gives an order and the mage begins to move, the dog right at his side.  Mhairi is a little dumbstruck, more than confused and wondering if the Warden Commander truly is as scary as the stories say that she is.


	2. The Mage Remembers

_Jowan, Blood mage, Fake Warden_

 

He missed traveling with Siren. He missed her quirky nature and her affectionate hound and the fact that she can still turn the world upside down without much thought.  Her vacation in Antiva had been good for her and she now sported some new tattoos to cover the scars on her arms.  Even now she lapsed into Antivan which meant that when she got really excited her words became a mixture of three languages which meant that he had to brush up on his elven to at least understand part of their conversation.  Her good mood though last only until they are a little more than a mile from Vigil’s Keep at which point both her and Loghain’s eyes glow.

“Fenedhis lasa.”  Siren mutters as he sets her down.  Mhairi glances at the two Senior Wardens then at him then at the road.

“Darkspawn.” He clarifies used to his friend’s manners.  Siren and Loghain are already giving each other familiar grins.  Jowan takes Mahiri’s arm and moves her to the side.

“What are they doing?” She asks him.

“Stick close to me and whatever you do no not get anywhere near them.”

“Why?”

“Because the White Reaper and the Hero of the River Dane don’t share their kills.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenedhis lasa- Go fuck a wolf's dick or Go suck a wolf's dick.
> 
> All Elvhen words comes from Project Elvhen here on A03 by FenxShiral  
> Link is here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/229061


	3. The Soldier Questions

_Soldier, Vigil’s Keep_ _militia_

 

Death is pretty. She appears out of the shadows and the flames like a wraith taking down the shrieks without trouble.  Her army appears with a mage ripping an orge apart with a spell and two warriors saving what remains of his team.  He is ready to embrace his death when she slaps him.  Her nails scrap the surface of his skin and the pain seems to clear his head.

“You’re still alive.” She snarls, her glowing eyes scanning the battlefield. 

“Take your men and follow me, the darkspawn have overrun the grounds and I need help clearing them out.”

“Commander?”

“Yes. NOW MOVE!” Though his voice cracks his men rally around the Commander.  Death has to wait, he can't disappoint the Warden Commander. 


	4. The Merchant Accuses

_Vigil’s Keep Merchant_

 

He did not sign up for this! He did not sign up to be eaten by darkspawn.  He is a merchant! He is supposed to sell things not run for his life from monsters while his place of business burns to the ground.

“Coming through!!” A female laughs and he is forced to the ground as the woman uses him as a platform to tackle the darkspawn.  He glances up as two more people joined the fight.  The darkspawn die in a shower of blood and he is starting to feel sick now. His stomach churns and he holds back the urge to vomit as the elf comes up, blood smeared on her face despite the rain.

“Are you injured?  Did their blood get inside you?”

“NO!”

“Ah, good.”

“Are you insane!” He yells at her as she tastes the blood on her blade.

“Depends on who you ask.  Personally I like to think I'm sane.”  She spits the blood back out, “But you are making all that noise.  You’re safe, follow the soldiers back to their barricade.”  He’s too scared and queasy to keep fighting with her.


	5. The Captain is Relieved

_Captain of the Guard, human_

 

“Here.  This is all I could salvage.” Warden Commander Mahariel deserves a round of drinks on him.  These are more than enough to get them through the night until they can get to a proper healer.

“Nature salves will slow down the infection if any has started to set in.  Liquor will disinfect wounds, cauterize anything you can’t treat right away.  If they can't be saved, give them mercy.”

“There are still darkspawn inside the Keep.”

“I will clear them out.”

“Do you…”  The Commander raises a hand to silence him.

“Stay with your men, make sure they get the necessary treatment.  I’ll be sending survivors to you so anyone you have free make sure they reinforce the barricade.”

“Thank you Commander.”  Maybe she hears the relief in his voice or maybe she knows that his knees are still shaking because she briefly winks before calling her people to keep moving.


	6. The Recruit Hesitates

_Mhairi, human terrified_

 

They stop only because she is feeling sick.  She finds a place and throws up whatever was in her stomach.  Jowan comes up to her placing a hand on her back and his magic settles her belly.  She feels horrible.  Not just because of all the mangled bodies of both humans and darkspawn but because she is not making a good impression on the Wardens.  Her shame is made worse when Warden Commander Mahariel appears at her side and places a potion to her lips.

“Drink it slowly.” Mhairi does so feeling her generally better.  Once she is able to stand up straight Mahariel gently cradles her face.   Mhari is still taller than the elf but she feels so small and delicate in that gentle grip.

“There you are.”  Mahariel smiles, different than her other smiles. More understanding and compassion than glee and cruelty.

“How can…all those people, slaughtered without purpose.  What kind of sick twisted thing do you have to be?”

“Darkspawn don’t make sense Mhairi and you will drive yourself insane trying to find a reason why.”

“Vigil’s Keep…”

“Will rebuild.  Take a deep breath. If you become a Warden you will be seeing a lot more of this than you realize.  For now rest assure that they will pay. Every darkspawn in this keep with pay for what they have done.”  The promise made her feel better.

“I’m sorry Commander.”

“Becoming a Warden won’t cure you of the fear.  Just remember, they don’t deserve it.  Give them anger, wrath or pain but never give them fear.  Make them bleed, make them hurt, make them terrified.  For every life they took take three of theirs.  Every time they make you scared take their heads.  Be cruel and relentless, let the anger feed your blows.”  Mahariel steps back and her smile became cold.  Mhairi closes her eyes and finds her anger, lets it fill her and when she opens her eyes Mahariel's grin is cold.


	7. The Apostate Jokes

_Anders, Apostate mage_

 

The spell singes his finger tips and he blows on them as he turns to grab his staff. He comes up short when a white haired elf, an older man in armor, a cute woman in armor and Jowan show up.  He tracks the elf’s gaze to the still burning darkspawn and dead templars and shrugs.

“Uh…I didn’t do it.”  He doesn’t expect the girl to burst into giggles.  It’s a pretty sound and much better than the screams.  He glances at Jowan who shrugs.  He has to wait for the elf to calm down which is about five second later when the laughter subsides even though her smile is still spread across her face.

“What are you doing here?  I didn’t hear anything about a mage recruit.”  This is said with a glance at Jowan who shrugs again.

“That’s because I’m not.  The Templars were taking me back to the tower and stopped here for the night.  Poor bastards, never knew what hit them.”

“I suppose there are worse ways to go than having your last sight be handsome man.”  He smiles but is confused by Jowan’s sigh of annoyance.

“I guess.  You must be the Warden Commander.  I’ve heard so much about you.” He takes her hand and plants a kiss on it. Her eyes are alight with power, not magic but power and her grin is pure trickster. 

“The name’s Anders.”

“Siren, Mhairi, Loghain and Jowan.  What do you plan to do now?”

“With the templars dead it will take them a while to realize I’ve gone missing.  I guess I could go with you.”

“I’m so glad you see reason Anders.  It would be real shame if the darkspawn got to you.”


	8. The Mage Schedules

_Jowan, Mage_

 

He catches Siren as the Keep shakes from whatever the crazy dwarf had done.  Some kind of explosives it sounds like.

“STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY KEEP!”  She yells shaking her fists to the currently unnamed dwarf whose laughter is still echoing, “This is why I wanted to go to Warden’s Keep.”

“Levi was disappointed.  He was sure you would rebuild there and had your room set up and everything.”  Siren lingers in his hold for a moment before pulling away.  He doesn't read too much into it, she is probably doing it on purpose to see if she can still fluster him like before.  Siren leans over the rails and her ears twitch forward as she listens to the darkspawn.  That is when he notices that the scars on her arms seem to be glowing?  He doesn't think much of it when he reaches over and grabs her arm bringing it closer to her.  He isn't imagining things.  The scars glow, faintly, mostly unnoticed unless you paid attention to them.  He feels them pulsing in beat with her heart.

“When did this start?”  Siren looks just as surprised as him.

“Right now.  I never noticed that before.”

“When we’re done you are having a checkup.  A full checkup.  Don’t run away.”


	9. The Dwarf makes a choice

_Oghren, old friend_

 

Siren looks good.  She looks healthy and alive and up to trouble as usual.  Despite being covered in blood Siren grabs him in a hug that he returns.  She is doing that weird language switching talk that she does but he picks up enough to know that she is happy to see him and she has Antivan wine for them to drink later.

“Antiva did miracles on you Siren.”

“Among other things.  But, what are you doing here Oghren?  Your last letter said you were home.  Creators, is Felsi lost somewhere here?”  Her fingers twitch against his gauntlets and her eyes start tracking things, probably listening to see if the darkspawn have a potential broodmother.

“Naw, nothing like that.  I came to join the Wardens.”  Siren does that stunned slow blink of hers then shakes her head and pushes back her mid back braid.

“What?”

“You heard me.  You ain’t deaf elf.”  The others have something to say but he just kept his eyes on her.  Her opinion is the one that matters to him.  Fuck the rest of her boy band.  Siren looks conflicted about it for a moment.

“Are you sure?  You’ve seen me.”

“Warden, I’ve never been sure about much but something tells me the Wardens are where I belong.”  Siren grumbles and rolls her eyes at him but he knows her answer long before she even says it.  He gives her back a resounding smack and cheerfully declares that he is going to beat her body count.


	10. The Survivor is conflicted

_Survivor, human_

 

The White Reaper makes a maddening mix of emotions.  There is fear and relief.  Horror and wonder.  Disgust and admiration.  She doesn’t know what to make of it until the Reaper clamps a hand over her mouth.

“Be quiet.”  The Reaper hisses, her grip tightening for a moment. She nods, scared that the Reaper will do something to her.  The hand moves away and the Reaper steps away from the broom closet door.

“Do you need healing?”  She shakes her head and glances around at the team before lowering her gaze even as her hands shake and she wonders if this is all a dream and she's actually dead.

“There is a barricade just past the inner gates.  The Captain is on the look out, there aren’t any darkspawn behind us but if you scream they will find you.”

“But…”

“I have the rest of the Keep to liberate sweetheart if it can wait until the darkspawn are dead that would be best.  Now go, everything behind us is dead anyways.”


	11. The Warden Dies

_Rowland, Human, Grey Warden, dying_

 

“Commander.”  He is generally surprised to see her.  From their last letter in regards to the Commander, she wasn't due for another day or so.  She is so young but her eyes are old.  He is also surprised to see Mhari among his rescuers though his attention doesn't linger too long on her.  Wardens were immune to the taint but these darkspawn...something was wrong.  He coughs and his chest hurts.  His time is running out so he musters is strength and turns back to the Commander.  The glow in the Commander's eyes is intense, much more than he’s used to and it spreads out to the surrounding veins.  It is clear to see why they called her the White Reaper.

“Rowland!  Pull yourself together.”  He didn’t realize that he’d been zoning out despite the conversation around him.

“My apologies Commander.”

“What happened?”  It hurts to speak but he does his best to tell her about the surprise attack by the darkspawn and how they are unnaturally organized outside the Blight.  Her face betrays nothing but her eyes begin to smoke and he feels her aura calling something within him.

“What do you want me to do Rowland?”  Mhari gasps, demanding to know that the Commander is not implying what she was implying.  He just keeps eye contact with her silently begging for freedom.  The wound feels worse than the Joining, than the taint.  It's cold even though it burns.  Like ice left too long on his skin.

“Commander.”  She gives an order and Loghain holds back Mhairi as Siren kneels to his level.  Her hand comes to rest on his cheek.  She's so warm.

“May the Maker guide you to paradise Rowland.  May you find peace in the arms of your family.”  Her dagger didn’t hurt.  It slides in quick and easy and he is still breathing as the cold eases out of him.  Her hand remains on his cheek until the darkness takes him.


	12. The Darkspawn Provokes

_The Withered, Awaken Darkspawn_

 

Mahariel.  The name is a curse and a plea in the same breath.  Her blood calls to him, Urthemiel’s mark still clear on her even after all this time.  Her gaze sweeps the roof for a moment before she raises her head in arrogance.

“You’ve left me with quite the mess.”

“We came in peace and you attacked us.”

“Odd how I’ve heard a completely different tale all night.”  Her laughter is short and cruel and the call surges in her for just a moment.  Does she notice?  He wonders if she does.  Does she know that her blood sings louder than any Warden’s?  Does she know that they can see how broken Urthemiel left her?  Does she know the fate will be cruel to her?  He wonders all that as he tracks her hands and how far they are from her daggers.  Overconfidence will kill her.  Victory is near.

“I assume that’s my Senechal?”  Her gaze moves to the human being held at sword point and she licks her lips.  At his growl her gaze returns and darkens.  There is no more time for talk.


	13. The Seneschal Considers

_Varel, Seneschal of Vigil’s Keep_

 

As Jowan heals his broken arm he keeps his eyes on Mahariel.  The elf stares down at the self-named Withered with eyes that have lost their glow.  He isn't sure what the small nuances of her face mean but Loghain did and the man is staying clear away from her.  When she is done she pressed her boot clad foot to the creature’s face and applies pressure until the bones and the muscles break under her weight, which then cause her to grind her heel until the face is nothing more than a gory mess.  The cruelty is unexpected especially since the creature is already dead.  What did she get out of it?  Satisfaction?  Information?  Blood?  Nothing that made sense to him yet neither the other two Wardens look put off by her display and other than a few glances mostly ignore her.  Would he be like that one day?  Was it so commonplace that he would simply get used to it?

“Commander.”  He says over the rain.  The effect is almost instant.  In the same breath it takes her to glance his way she sheds her cruelty.  Her shoulders relaxe, her face mellowed and the very air of hostility she once projected disappears by the time her eyes meet his.  She steps over the corpse and approaches him stopping just out of Jowan's healing range.

“Feeling better?”

“Thank you for the rescue Commander.”

“Your thanks might be premature _Seneschal_.  Look.”  In the distance (but clearing heading towards the Keep) are lights and what looks like an army.

“Lets go see shall we?”


	14. The King gives a gift

_Alistair, King of Ferelden_

 

How to find Siren 101.  Follow the fire and the deaths and the explosions.  If you do that then all you have to do is find the biggest pile of corpses and you are guaranteed to find Siren pretending to be surprised by her handiwork.  She does not disappoint when out of the shadows she manages to sneak up on him and his guards to ruffle his hair and take his crown.

“Pretty crown, can I keep it?  I can put it to good use.”  She teases examining it under the pouring rain.  Anora would have had a fit and as it was his guards gave a start to know that someone had snuck up on them.  Alistair didn't ask for his crown back just yet.  it is easier to let Siren satisfy her curiosity then demanding anything from her.

“Looks like you’ve had a busy night.  Darkspawn?  I has to be darkspawn I can smell them.”

“Organized darkspawn.”  He gives her a look and she shrug returning her attention to his crown and the inscription inside the band.  Trusting her to have the situation under control he holds out a hand and sure enough she drops his crown onto his palm without a fuss.  As he adjusts it back onto his head she peers around him and her familiar smiles makes it back onto her face.

“Are they for me?  Oh Alistair you spoil me indeed.”  He rolls his eyes and gently flicks her forehead getting a dramatic gasp in return.  he can't help but smile back.

“You never change.”

“Your life would be so boring otherwise Ali.”

“Listen, I wish I could stay to help but I can’t.  So, I can only leave you with these guards and a few Templars to begin with.”

“Not a word Loghain.”  Siren quickly says and Alistair is immensely pleased to see the old warrior grind his teeth but make no comment.

“Don’t worry, about a thing Alistair, what could possibly go wrong?”


	15. The Templar attempts an arrest

_Rylock, human , Templar_

 

The Maker is smiling on her today.  Not only is Anders here but so is that blood mage Jowan!  If she brings them both for justice she will be greatly rewarded.  Her attempts to tell the King though are doused when Warden Commander Mahariel blocks her.  She just suddenly appears between the king and her.  Rylock wonder when the elf moved.

“Touch them and I will pluck those pretty eyes of yours and wear them as a necklace.”  Rylock glares at her but the elf's smile only seems to widen and she licks her lips.  The traitor Loghain grabs Jowan and pushes him behind him.  Rylock notes that the old veteran has a hand on his blade ready to draw it at a moment's notice.  His attention is on the Commander and the tension that settles only seems to make the King curious.

“Jowan is a Warden and well out of your jurisdiction _Templar._ ”  The Commander says her voice odd.  Rylock can't tell what the emotion is.

“Anders is also mine.”  The sound Mahariel makes is not human.  Rylock grips her sword ready to defend herself from the White Reaper.

“Draw your blade _Templar._   Do it, I can always do with more violence.  I love it, crave it, need it and without my usual voice of reason to hold me back, well, lets just say you will be dead before the blade is half way out of its scabbard.  See Jowan is mine and because I really don’t like you,” She turns to the King, “I Warden Commander Mahariel conscript the mage Anders for the Grey Wardens.”


	16. The Mage Recruit Questions

_Anders. Mage, Warden Recruit?_

 

Oh the look on Rylock’s face.  He wishes he could immortalize it on canvas.  She is absolutely purple and not just from anger.  Mahariel has taken a good swing at her nose when it looked like Rylock was going to draw her sword.  The contact had been beautiful.  But the truth of her words now echoed in his head.

“Me?  A Grey Warden?”

“Don’t argue with her.  You’ll never win and the headache isn’t worth the few seconds of clarity.”  Loghain grumbles.  Anders turns to Oghren who is drinking (again!) then to Jowan who is silently mouthing something he can't read to Loghain who nods.

“Now then.  MEN!  We have wounded soldiers and a few survivors.  Divert into two teams.  One will handle the wounded the others will collect the bodies to burn.”  Anders quickly takes refuge with Jowan as the Templars pass by.  He glances at Mahariel who was still talking with Alistair though he gets the feeling that their conversation has moved to private matters.  It was something in their expressions.

“Don’t ask.”  Jowan whispers.  He turns to his old friend.

"Why?"

"She is very private, despite everything she says."

“Did she really conscript me?”

“She did.  And she’s serious about it.  Just…don’t ask for details, she’ll drive you insane.”


	17. The Commander Watches

_Varel, Seneschal_

 

Oghren, Mhairi and Anders stare at the Joining cup.  Siren sits on the table, still and focused.  Her expression is unreadable but her eyes remain fixed on the cup as Mhairi takes it.  At Mhairi’s death her breath shakes and for just a moment her expression turns sad.  He moves on to Oghren and her breathing stops when he takes the cup.  It was only after he has passed out that she relaxes.  She shifts and licks her lips and it looks like relief.  Anders makes a few jokes as he takes the goblet.  Siren looks like she was holding back the urge to knock it out of his grip.  Varel watches her from the corner of his eye wondering if she is going to go through with it.  She doesn't.  She just watched Anders drink and pass out.

“Two Wardens, Commander.  I shall make arrangements for Mhairi.”

“Varel.”  He didn’t turn to her until after he set the Joining cup on the table.

“Anything we can spare, make sure our people are taken care of first.  Don’t…don’t accommodate or worry about me.  I can take care of that.”

“As you wish.”

“And one more thing, I need some paper and a quill.  There’s a letter I need to write.”


	18. The Guard feels awkward

_Guard, Human_

 

The door to the prison opens and a beautiful voice whistles a tune.  He is half in love with that voice by the time the Warden Commander comes down the stairs.  Then it's just awkward.  He keeps his gaze far away from her face.  They say a man can lose all his nerve by looking anywhere near her eyes.  But she was so odd!  How often did you see a wild elf up close without death hanging over your head?  Sure she doesn't say much as she looks around and sure her next few words make no sense to him.  They make sense to Warden Jowan because he nods.

“How did you survive the assault on the Keep?”  Realizing that she is talking to him he focuses on her on her face just, not her eyes.

“The doors are reinforced Commander.  I don’t think the Darkspawn even considered that there were people in here.”  She glances back up the stairs and smirks.

“Varel said we had a guest prior to the attack?”

“Found him sneaking in here.  Took three men to take him down.  Who knows what he was here to do.”  The Commander glances at the cell and the man inside for a moment then clasps her hand behind her back and begins to lightly rock back and forth.

“Go and join the others in clearing the mess outside.  I need a moment to talk to our guest.”


	19. The Intruder reads the Commander

_Nathaniel Howe, Prisoner, Rogue_

 

_Well armed, light footed, soft breathing, daggers within reach, throwing knife tucked into her belt...hmmm._ Nathaniel remembers the Dalish from the Free Marches.  Wild and savage but honorable once you’ve earned their trust or their respect.  He remembers the stories about _this_ particular elf, the White Reaper but he isn’t a fool to believe everything he hears.  So he watches in silence as she approaches the cell.  She is confident as she leans against the bars, draping her arms between the poles.  Her entire stance is relaxed and the smile on her face challenges him.  He can't read much pass that, she is no amateur.  She knows exactly how the play the game.

“Are you going to try and kill me?”  She asks boredom lacing her tone.

“It would be within my rights.”  He gets to his feet and approaches the bars.  He rests his hands right next to hers to gauge her reaction.  Nothing about her changes expect her smile.  It widens just a little, just enough to tease but he isn’t going to get caught in her trap.

“Rights?  Why is that?”

“Because Rendon Howe was my father.”


	20. The Rogues Play a Game

_Jowan, ‘Warden’_

 

He will never understand the games rogues play.  In particular the trickster kind.  Half their sentences are nonsense the other half are cryptic clues.  He knows a little of how Siren plays her games but this is on a new level.  Nathaniel is a real challenge, something she hasn't had in a very long time.  She will not end the game too quickly and Nathaniel looks like he is going to do the same.  Jowan isn’t surprised to learn that Nathaniel is Howe’s son, but this man is soft spoken and careful where Howe had been brash and greedy.  He should leave, after all Siren has everything under control.  But it is just so fascinating watching Siren work.  Siren has always been amazing at this but Nathaniel isn't your average rogue.  He is skilled and keeps up with her game while dragging her into his.  It didn’t need to make sense to him, he would probably get a massive headache like the other dozen times he’s tried.  Maybe he should just ask Loghain to explain it to him, the man had a knack for figuring the girl out. 

_Zevran would have had a fit if he saw this.  His beautiful lover in her very element, playing the role she most loved._   Jowan can picture the Antivan right now.  The elf would have been grinning from ear to ear and probably telling her exactly what he planned to do to her once he got her alone.  Sadly the man was off killing Crows in Antiva.  Siren’s laughter draws his attention back to the rogues. Siren is starting to rock back and forth, a sure sign that some idea had grabbed hold of her.

“Siren.”  He warns knowing that she was going to cause trouble.  She ignores him on purpose.

“Alright Nathaniel.  You want redemption I’ll give it to you.  I’m conscripting you to the Grey Wardens.”


	21. The Veteran admires

_Loghain, Warden and friend_

 

The Arlessa suite is located in the South Tower overlooking the Keep.  The sun would set in her massive windows if she didn’t draw the curtains.  Entering the suite placed him in the study with a door leading to a bedroom and from what Varel mentioned a private bath.  But that wasn’t what catches his attention.  On the wall behind her desk are her trophies.  They ranged from an impractical jeweled sword to his old crown to a few knick-knacks that probably have sentimental value.  Siren is organizing such things but he knows that she was well aware of him.  She had probably heard him coming since the bottom stairs.  But she didn’t acknowledge him just yet.  That was fine.  Siren as probably letting her thoughts run around in her head as she arrange things into plans or organized herself.  His eyes moved about the room.  It was one of the few places the darkspawn hadn’t reached and that probably had to do with the fact that the door was fortified.  The furniture looked old but well-kept and her bookcase was mostly empty.  The colors were surprisingly subdued.  If Howe had used this room Loghain had expected more garish colors.  Still, he is grateful for the dark blues and light wood furnishings.  It was a defensibly place too.  Only one door and he was willing to bet that within a few days the place would be rigged with enough traps to stop a small army.


	22. The Seneshal does not question

_Varel, Seneshal_

 

He finds Mahariel in Jowan’s room stripped to the waist.  He glances between the mage and the elf and raises a brow.  He has a feeling that this is actually normal between them.  The mage doesn't stop inspecting Mahariel’s arm and the elf looks rather impatient.  The two friends don't speak but Siren moves when she needs to, answers Jowan’s unspoken questions and generally keeps docile.  Siren’s eyes move to him for a moment and he approaches.  Jowan shifts to get out of the way but doesn't stop tracing the tattooed scars on her arms.

“Feeling better?”  She says her voice low but concerned.  When he nods she smiles slightly before Jowan does something to her arm that make her grimace.  Varel mentions the papers in his hands that details how the clean up effort is going and she starts to reach for them when Jowan does some kind of spell that brings the Blight to her eyes and her arm scars begin to glow.  Siren growls a curse and Jowan glares right back and Varel considers breaking them apart when Siren huffs and back down. He raises a brow and glances at Jowan but the mage is ignoring him.  A glance at Siren and she is pouting.  His mind can't seem to connect with the scene before him so he does the logical thing and leaves.


	23. The Marchant takes advice

_Yuriah, Merchant_

 

The Commander holds up a piece of royal sea silk to the light and studies it in silence.  After a minute or so she folds it and grabs some ring velvet and does the same.  Warden Loghain and Warden Jowan had told him in advanced to not ask the obvious questions and just wait until she is ready.  So with that advice taken to heart he continues to take inventory and organize things.  He almost forgets about her until she clears her throat.  She holds some wyvern leather and a book.  He gives her the price and she doesn't blink when she hands over the coins.

“The Drydens say hello.” He tells her and for one brief moment her face lights up.

“I expect great things from you Yuraiah.  I hope you don’t disappoint.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it Commander.”


	24. The Treasurer meets the Commander

_Mistress Woolsey, Treasurer_

 

Given the First-Warden’s description of her Woolsey expected more.  More hostility, more secrecy, more something.  Warden Commander Siren is instead polite and friendly with a welcoming smile.  She listens intently making notes on her well worn map.  She is upfront about her savings and her plans for raising the Keep's finances.  Woolsey wonders why The First was so worried.  This girl has her priorities straight. She understands the power of money and how it could turn loyalties. She is also careful with it given if the amount of her savings.  That is if she is telling the whole truth that is.  Still, Woolsey expects to be tested some time soon.  That was the impression Mahariel she gave Varel and she expects no less.  That will have to wait for another day for Woosley has no time for her mischief.


	25. The Captain Misses

_Captain Garevel_

 

He almost takes her head off.  In hindsight he's grateful that she is much quicker.   But, given the fact that she snuck up on him, he can’t feel too bad.  She takes his attempt on her life in good stride though so all is well.  She listens to his status report patiently, her eyes briefly moving to the new recruits and he’s sure he sees her frown just for a second.  It is gone when her eyes return to him.  He can see why she commands respect. He can see why so many stories run rampant in the barracks about her unique beauty and her scary reputation.  He can see it and he wonders if she’s letting him see all that on purpose. As her lips curl into a smile that spells trouble he briefly entertains the idea of setting her loose on his trainees just to watch the mayhem.  His thoughts are broken when she coughs politely.  He apologizes and they talk for a bit and he learns two things about her.  One, Warden Commander Siren genuinely cares about her people and two, Warden Commander Siren was going to cause massive damage to the darkspawn in the basement.


	26. The Assassin reads

_Zevran Arainai, Crow, The Black Shadow_

 

He loves his wife’s letters.  They are full of juicy gossip and vital information.  Plus, despite the length of travel, the letter smell of her favorite polishing oils.  It warms his heart to know that he is still first on her mind despite the unusual circumstances surrounding their marriage. This letter though makes him briefly wonder if he should return to help at Vigil's Keep.  From the tone Vigil’s Keep is not off to a good start and darkspawn are causing unusual trouble.  He hadn’t heard any rumors of darkpawn and the idea of another Blight happening so soon is absurd. Still, her letters urged him not to come back knowing that what he is doing is important as well.  He smiles mostly to himself. Siren is still worrying over him even though she is miles away raising hell on unsuspecting noblemen, new Wardens while kicking darkspawn back into their holes.  Still, such a letter (with a very good tip on an ‘associate’ he was looking for) deserves a response.  As soon as he finished his latest errand he will reply, until then he gently folds her letter and tucks it into his jacket where it will be safe for the moment.


	27. The Blacksmith Plots

_Wade, Blacksmith_

 

He needs to pretend he isn’t excited about being hired by the Wardens.  He needs to pretend that this was expected and that they are late. He has to pretend to be offended that they are giving him a forge twice the size of his old one.  He has to make fun of the Keep’s name at least once.  He considers his options as the wagon creaks along the road.  If it’s the white haired elf that made his dream of crafting dragon scale armor come true then he is going to have to act extra offended.  Maybe make a comment on how long it too her to realize that she needed him.  Or how offended he is that she did not let him keep Archdemon bones.  OK, that one is a bit too much.  Maybe make a comment on how Vigil's Keep has sucked the creativity out of him. Oh, maybe make a comment on needing new creativity!  New challenges!  

_TULIP!  I'll call Vigil’s Keep the Tulip Keep!_


	28. The Archer Watches

_Nathaniel, Warden, archer_

 

Siren and her hound Styx are mostly silent as they comfort a dying mabari.  Loghain is reading the letter that had been attached to the dog's leg. Siren’s grip on the sickly dog is gentle and she didn’t seem to be paying attention to anyone else.  He recognizes a few elvhen words but she seems to pronounce them differently than the clan he encountered in the Free Marches.  Styx’s low howl signal’s the other dog’s death.  Siren kisses the dead hound and rises.  He feels the tension in the room rise like static electricity and his heart beats faster.  The unspoken orders were there, in every line of her being.  She pushes her shoulders back and raises her head and when she speaks her voice is clear.

“How many darkspawn do you sense Nathaniel?”  He raises a brow at the lack of emotion in her face.

“Four up ahead.”

“Anders?”

“What he said.”  She turns and a large smile lights up her face.  He knows that look and can’t help but smile back.


	29. The Veteran studies

_Loghain, Warden, confidant_

 

He’s almost forgotten how much she hates being underground.  Almost. She’s doing a much better job hiding it this time around.  Even he is starting to feel the edge of being a little too close to darkspawn.  It must be what that mason said, the tunnels were leading into the Deep Roads and he and Jowan knew first hand how badly Siren reacts to bring the Deep Roads or underground in general.  Still, keeping her busy is proving to be easy.  The basement has all sorts of tunnels and rooms from the old Avvar days and Siren can poke her nose into the puzzles and books left behind as long as she wants. It gives him a chance to get a better feel for Anders and Nathaniel.  That id why Jowan and Oghren aren't around.  Jowan is kind-hearted and knows Anders from before.  Oghren is a drunk and prone to distracting them.  So far, he is impressed with how the two men are handling themselves.  He is also grateful that there are new people for Siren to turn her attention to.  He id getting to the point where he feels he needs to shake Siren to make her stop using him and Jowan as her main targets.


	30. The Healer Wonders

_Anders, healer_

 

Of the three things he expected when Siren asked for healing none of them came true. He expects the White Reaper to bare the pain with dignity, not squirm and whine every time he starts to work on the nasty bruises from her brawl with a hurlock.  The second thing he expected was for the Warden Commander to be some great general in battle.  Instead she and Nathaniel are competing to see who can kill the most things leaving Loghain to watch him.  The violence had been a little disconcerting especially when she laughed.  The third thing he expected from the Hero of Ferelden is some modesty. A fact that went out the window when his simple request to see her bruises resulted in her stripping her upper body down to her chest band without hesitating.  Loghain’s sigh and Nathaniel’s huff made no sense to him but Anders was a little distracted by curving blue tattoos to do much but heal her (despite the whines and squirms). When he is done she winks and dresses and life resumes like normal and he stares wondering how he ended up with weirdo as his Commander.


	31. The Archer is Distracted

_Nathaniel, Reluctant Warden_

 

She’s heavier than she looks but thankfully as a rogue she wasn’t that heavier.  The rubble left few pockets to glance through and the one hole Siren wants is of course at the very top. Since Anders and Loghain went to get the captain and the mason he is left to indulge her whims. Which means that somehow she convinced him to let her stand on his shoulder while she tries to peek through the hole.  It is done with minimal fuss and he isleft wondering if ‘accidentally’ dropping her would result in a quick death or a painful one.  She certainty is at his mercy and if he grabs onto her ankles just right as she falls, they will break which may give him the needed time to escape.  He barely pays attention to her, just enough to learn that the air smells of darkspawn and she can hear them whispering off in the distance.  Her signal to come down is a lite tap on his head and before he even realizes it he has her back on her feet absently patting her hair.  He catches himself and clears his throat unwilling to explain his actions.


	32. The Mason Suspects

_Voldrik Glavonak_

 

The Warden Commander doesn’t blink when he tells her how much it's gonna cost to clear the rubble to the Deep Roads. She doesn’t argue or haggle, nothing.  She just counts the coin and hands it over.  He raises a brow at her, she raises one back and he wonders if the rumors that she is loaded are true.  Most people balk but not the Commander.  Oh no, she just pays him for the labor ignoring the shocked choke from the mage and the critical gaze of the other two. When he mentions the reconstruction of the walls on their way back to the surface she again pays him without worry and he eyes her coin purse wondering how she is able to carry so much gold and not set off ever thief's radar.  Her smirk is smug.  Once he is out of eye sight he is going to check over her gold.  He won't risk being played like a fool.


	33. The Mage Whines

_Anders_

 

“We have roads for a reason Commander.”  He whines as he rubs his feet from the day long trek that left them oh so close to Amaranthine.  But Siren didn’t take the paved road, oh no she had to be a special snowflake and go off road.  Where there were rocks and bushes and animal crap and animals.  That would have been fine on its own except that Siren’s pace meant you either kept up or were left behind and she laughed if you said anything about it.  Damn elf.  Anders has never been more grateful for night to fall and Siren to call for camp.  But Maker, he needed a hot bath, some ale and maybe a long nap.

“People would see us for miles.”

“Your point?”  He snaps back as he finds a blister forming on his heel.  A little healing magic eased it.  He glances up at Siren who is searching through the bottles attached to her many belts.  Each one seems to be startling shade of some bright color even in this low light.

“Someone has been attacking merchants on the King’s Road.  Their scouts would be observing them from here and passing the information down.  Raiders don’t use roads.”  Siren sniffs a golden potion, deems it safe then chugs it.

“So this was all some plan to catch scouts?”

“A most excellent idea.  Remind me to do that next time we come to Amaranthine.”


	34. The Captain's mistake

_Captain of the Guard, Amaranthine_

 

He needs to talk to his men.  How could they  _not_ recognized the Warden Commander!  How many white haired, dark skinned elves in Warden armor did they think were running around Amaranthine?  Pushing his way through civilians and caravans he grabs his soldier and yanks him back apologizing to the Warden whose hands briefly grazed her daggers. He explains the situation and her ears perk up as her hound barks, its body quivering in excitement.  He leads her and her group through the crowd as quickly as possible before someone recognized her and made a scene.  He is surprised when she offers to help his people find the smugglers.  Though to be honest the eagerness to track them down throws him off a bit.  He brings out his notes and hands them over watching her read them with unnerving focus.  His attempt to get her attention goes unnoticed.  Warden Loghain thanks him in her stead but he stares at the Traitor Warden with wary, something that does grab the Commander's attention.  She stuffs the notes unceremoniously into her bag, grabs the older man and heads further into the city without another word.

 


	35. The Old Friends Reunite

_Wynne, Enchanter_

 

Wynne didn't realize how much she missed Siren's smile and hugs until she held her tightly.  She still smells like her polishing oils, a scent Wynne had almost forgotten.  They part with Siren's smile growing impossibly huge.  Wynne is happy to see her so full of life and still causing trouble.  Trouble this time being her mismatch entourage including familiar faces that patiently wait behind her with a look Wynne knows very well.  Siren has wasted no time establishing herself as trouble and had probably put them through a grueling pace to reach the city.  She is surprised however to not see Zevran hanging around.  If memory serves (and it did) you couldn’t pry those two apart.  They went everywhere together.  She asks and Siren rollsher eyes making a cryptic remark about Antiva and Zevran ‘bird watching’.  Wynne can only assume it has to do with the Antivan Crows.  She knows better than to ask Siren directly, the girl will never tell them anything straight.  Still, Wynne is pleased to learn that Siren is still Siren and that her trip to Amaranthine is just part of her investigation into the attacked caravans on the trade route.  Siren fills the space between them with random chatter and introductions to the new faces.  Anders is a surprise but Wynne trusts the mage with Siren.  There is no one safer to be around than the trouble causing Warden.  Wynne's explanation of her trip and why Shale isn't with her at the moment seems to bore Siren but Wynne is not so easily fooled.  A particular set of ear movement lets her know that Siren is very invested in what is happening with the mage circles.  So she drops hints of where her curiosity could start by mentioning her friend Inez out in the Wending Woods.  Their reunion is unfortunately cut short for they both have responsibilities to attend to. Still, seeing an old friend again was worth the little time they had.


	36. The Broker Watches

_The Black Wolf_

 

Warden Commander Siren Mahariel, possibly married to Zevran Arainai, formerly a hunter from Clan Sabrae.  She didn’t seem to have noticed his people occasionally 'bumping' into her and delaying her with random chatter and gratitude just long enough to from to learn something new.  He's yet to stop her though she would not pick him out of a crowd in his disguise as a simple worker.  Her voice is pleasant as she speaks with the Traitor Warden, the blood mage Jowan, Nathaniel Howe and apostate Anders.  He knows that Oghren is in the Tavern drinking but he is inconsequential at the moment.  His attention goes to reading the Commander.  His reports hadn’t lied. She is very light on her feet and very prone to chattering to fill the silence.  Mostly nonsense like how she doesn't like the smell of the city, the weather, how she needs to buy a new map and so on.  Her twin daggers, Starfang and Fang are never out of reach of her hands, and from Slim Couldry once said he didn’t bother to assess her coin purse, the visible one anyways.  He is surprised when she stops and cons the blonde mage to carry her claiming that she “misses the height of riding a golem and you’re tall enough.”  He takes it as his cue to back off as well. He has more than enough information to mull over for now.


	37. The Smuggler Dies

_Smuggler_

 

The boot on his throat constricts his air flow and it doesn’t look like she’s going to release him anytime soon.  Will his death be quick or painful?  It seems that will be determined by the others because her voice is guttural and she barely seems human at the moment.

“Killing him won’t let smugglers know how serious you are.”  One of the men says worrying his staff.  She laughs and licks her lips hungrily.  Did elves eat humans?  Because this elf looks likes she's getting ready to do so.

“But if he vanishes they will know the Reaper protects Amaranthine.”  She hums, liking the idea the archer put forth.

"You're doing this on purpose."  Another hum, her foot shifts just enough to make pain shoot through him.

"You're a monster."  He rasps barely able to speak.  The pressure lessens, just enough to swallow.  She gives him a slow blink her lips curling into a smile laced with steel.

“You are all idiots."  The Traitor Warden grouses, "For the Maker’s sake Reaper, just kill him already and put the rumors out on the network like you originally planned to.  It's musty down here.” She laughs drawing one of her daggers which burst into flames.  It’s a gorgeous blade, silverrite and white bone carved with runes.  The hilt was made of metal that had veins of glowing blue that raced down to the tip of the dagger's blade.  The magical fire threw shadows across her face that made her eyes even more pronounced.  He braces for his painful death when there is a single cold spot before he slips away forever.


	38. The Siblings Reunite

_Delilah Howe, Merchant’s Wife, Nathaniel’s Sister_

 

This is new.  Her brother is a grouchy quiet guy who doesn't make friend easy because of his sarcastic humor and manners.  But it seems her brother finally found a receptive audience in the form of a blonde mage and a white haired elf who held her own. As nathaniel makes it a point to explain that no they are not lovers but in fact siblings the elf gasps making a comment on how a beauty like Delilah could ever have such brother who didn’t bother to write.  It is followed up with a dramatic promise that she will make sure he writes to her even if  she has to tie him to her desk and hold the pen in his hand.  Delilah laughs and the elf  smacks her brother's chest telling him that he is a horrible brother and how she will make it part of his biweekly quota to write or else.  Nathaniel rolls his eyes and adds his famous, “Please don’t” that the elf completely ignores winking at Delilah who understands that she is simply giving her brother grief.  Delilah smiles and lets the two tricksters get all that out of their system.  When Nathaniel finally addresses the letters he found back home and the rumors from during the Blight Delilah glances at the Warden Commander who winks again and grabs the other two disappearing into the throngs of the people mulling around the marketplace.


	39. The Merchant Hires

_Mervis, Merchants’ Guild Member_

 

He thinks his manners amuse the Warden Commander.  After all, someone smiling that widely must be happy about something.  He doesn’t explain the situation right away since he watches her with growing surprise as she takes every single request from the board folding them gently before addressing him.  He invites her into his office which she does unaccompanied and sits in the offered seat.  His offer of wine is declined and once he explains the situation she unfolds the notices and asks if these requests were in any way related.  Once he assures her that yes they do her questions turn to the rumors he hadn’t know she knew about.  They speak for a good while with her taking notes (after borrowing his ink pot and quill) on details she hadn't been aware of.  When she asks for certain history details regarding trade on the particular route being attacked he falters.  The blight had disrupted a lot of trade and to be honest he can't remember the details she's asking.  It isn't something the merchants really pay attention too unless they absolutely have to.  In the end they have a verbal agreement on what is to be expected from all this.  But it was long after she was gone that he kept mulling over her question.

"What is your guild's relationship with the Dalish clans that wander in the Wending Woods?"


	40. The Seneschal Rushes

_Varel, Seneschal_

 

He is grateful that she came back to the Keep before heading to the Wending Woods.  The Noblemen had caught them all by surprised when they showed up hoping to meet their new Arl.  Mahariel is luckily intercepted before she can head out and after a quick bath and an explanation and apology for the rush she enters the main hall.  The dress is of Ferelden make and looks a little out of place with her slight build and facial markings but it will have to do.  Varel makes a mental note to send a letter to Ostagar to request formal wear for Mahariel.  Or he could write to Zevran, her husband (or was it lover?) did request the occasional letter on the well being of his wife and any possible way he may help Varel figure out the odd elf.  For now, that is on the back burner because he didn’t know how familiar Mahariel is with court politics and he nods to keep an ear out for those who would have less than savory things to say.


	41. The Lords Meet

_Eddelbrek, Lord of the Feravel Plains_

 

There were rumors that the Warden Commander was an uncultured elf.  Those rumors should burn.  The Warden Commander is delightful. Her lack of refinement is refreshing especially to someone like him who works with simple people. She doesn't boast of her riches or her finery. She doesn't mention anything that he’d would have expected a noblewoman to mention, rather she speaks of her travels and how she came to be imprinted on by a mabari.  Said dog sat at her side, tongue hanging off the side of his mouth as she idly petted him.  When he mentions Bann Teagan her face lights up and she speaks fondly of his old friend.  A sentiment that Eddelbrek knows Teagan returns because he could not shut up about the brave Dalish elf who fought for them back during the Blight.  The conversation eventually turns to the farmlands and he didn’t need to read minds to know that she is not happy to hear that darkspawn raids are setting back production.  Almost in the blink of an eye she has a tiny notebook and is writing down his words.  He can’t read upside down and he certainly can’t read her short hand, but knowing she is taking this seriously is enough.


	42. The Bann Judges

_Bann Esmerelle of Amaranthine_

 

She can’t see why they call the Commander pretty.  The dress is a little big on her, the scars mar her markings, her hair is barely brushed.  She is rather plain for an elf. Still, first impressions are important and Eddelbrek must have already bored the Commander with his usual complaints of the farmlands.  She enters the circle and introduces herself.  Warden Commander Mahariel seems to stand taller and her very presence fills the space between him.  Her chin is titled just high enough to show confidence but not arrogance.  Esmerelle grudgingly admits to herself that she is impressed by that.

“Bann Esmerelle, a pleasure.”  Esmerelle doesn’t know if the elf is mocking her or not but she inclines her head all the same.  Esmerelle raises her chin just a bit unimpressed but still, she needs to bid her time and she needs the troops in the city.  She says as much and the Warden raise only a single white brow but makes no comment.  Clearly this elf didn’t understand the situation she was in.  Esmerelle sees fit to remind her of her duties and responsibilities.  Farmlands would rebuild, the city is more important.  Eddelbrek is glaring at her but the ‘Commander’ just stares, green blues eyes narrowing just a tad.  Esmerelle mimics her earlier action and raises a brow. With her height she had to stare down at the elf but she felt small under the weight of her gaze.

“I shall consider it _Bann_ Esmerelle.”


	43. The Noblewoman Relays

_Ser Tamra_

 

Tamra considers her options on how to get the Commander alone for a few precious moments to make her aware of the danger she's heard. Some plans are practical, others not so much and short of making a fuss like Esmerelle Tamra isn't sure what to do.  The decision is ultimately not in her hands.  A young man, black of hair wearing Warden Robes approaches her.  He has such an honest face.

“Ser Tamra, if I can have a moment of your time to read this?”  He hands her a small note and she briefly takes notice that no one is paying them any attention.  The Commander is telling some kind of story, a very loud story that draws a crowd to her.  Tamra opens the letter and reads it and once she glances up at the Warden he takes it back and it burns in his hand.  Just a quick flash of fire and the letter is ash.  She smiles and did as the paper instructed her relaying her suspicions to the Warden Jowan who nods and listens intently.  Once the news is relayed and she is starting to feel rather hyped by how this is being done Jowan hands her another piece of paper and leaves without another word.  Tamra watches him leave the room before reading the note.

_Find an excuse to stay at Vigil’s Keep._


	44. The Seneschal Considers

_Varel_

 

As soon as things settle down he is going to ask Siren to include him in her schemes.  So far Siren managed to meet the noblemen without showing any of them any particular favor. She had both Esmerelle and Eddelbrek convinced she is going to help them and Jowan had stopped by earlier telling him that they had a problem brewing with a conspiracy.  It is a lot to take in but that is what he is there for, to organize all that information and be ready to guide Mahariel when she needs it or get rid of the junk that would otherwise drain resources and her time.  Still, being out of the loop of what is an already established routine makes him nervous.  He is a fresh pair of eyes, he may catch something they might miss. At the very least it will also help him know when Mahariel is plotting something.  The Reaper should learn to not carry everything on her shoulders.


	45. The Blacksmith Recieves

_Mikhael Dryden, Blacksmith_

 

_Mikhael,_

_I hope the weather out in Warden's Keep has favored you as it has favored us here in Amaranthine.  And i do hope your family has fared better than last year.  I am working on getting merchants to visit you and i talk up your name to anyone willing to pay for perfection.  Speaking of which, Starfang continues to amaze me.  Your craftsmanship is better than anything I’ve ever had before. Better than Wade even.  It never needs to be sharpened, the runes are highly effective and it works against man and beast, armored or not.  I wish it was you not Wade that came to Vigil’s Keep.  Still, Warden’s Keep is lucky to have you._

_I find myself in need of your services again.  I know for a fact that you and Jowan worked on making the archdemon bones safer for handling.  I know you still have more than one piece around.  I want to commission you for armor.  A chest plate, shoulder guards and gauntlets.  There are silverrite mines here in Amaranthine.  Once I secure their resources I shall send some to you along with some traders willing to make the trip.  The same mixture you used for my dagger I wish to be used on my armor.  I await your response as to whether or not you can take on my request and the price.  As usual money is of no concern to me, I want the best._

_I remain your ever faithful customer,_

_Siren Mahariel_

_P.S:  Tell your cousin Levi to expect a letter from me soon regarding trade with Amaranthine.  The merchant guild will be owing me a favor very soon._

 

He folds the letter hiding a smile.  Pride swelled in his chest.  That Warden is a flatterer but an honest one.  Knowing that she is still turning to him to give her the best is more than enough to lessen the blow about not being the Warden's main blacksmith.  Barking orders to his apprentice to grab paper and ink for a letter Mikhael begins to think about her offer.  There is no way he is going to let anyone else take it from him.  The design will be complicated and it won't be cheap but in the end he'll give her armor unlike anything else.


	46. The Wolf Ambushed

_The Dark Wolf_

 

Just when he thought he has her figured out she turns the tables on him.  That’s what he gets for underestimating the White Reaper.  She makes him wait until nightfall when he dismisses his guards at which point she and Nathaniel ambush him, dragging him to a small alcove by the gate.  They were in essence hidden from view unless you knew where to look.

“Before you talk listen very closely _my friend_.  First of all you’re not the Dark Wolf.  _I’m_ the Dark Wolf.  And the White Reaper and I don’t like it when people underestimate me and _my_ network.  I know you’ve been trying to weasel into it.”  Even though she can't see it his mouth opens slightly in shock as she releases him and crosses her arms over her chest.  He clears his throat and adjusts his helmet and knows he is going to have some strong words for Slim Couldry next time he sees the elf blooded bastard.  Slim had to have known the Dark Wolf was alive and he still let him walk into this trap.  That was some loyalty for this Warden.  He didn't think Slim would ever

“My apologies Warden.  There were rumors that the Dark Wolf had been imprisoned or killed.  But as public figure you can’t exactly be seen around people like me.  I didn’t know how else to approach you.”  She rolls her eyes and scoffs.

“There is a big difference between Warden Commander Mahariel and the White Reaper, a fact that you should gave known.  You want to talk, use one of the many dead drops, I know you’ve been using them and my agents still report to me.  However, luckily for you we have business.  I am told you can find anything…for a price.”  He nods and gives her the price for the conspirator’s names. She grins wide enough to flash teeth as her nose sniffs the air and her ears twitch to noises outside his scope.  She grabs his arm as places the coin purse on it but doesn't let him go just yet.

“Once I clear this little hiccup up, I _will_ see you again.  If I’m happy with your information I have a proposition for you.”  She glances at Nathaniel and they disappear back onto the near empty streets.


	47. The Bandit Flees

_Bandit, scavenger_

 

The Reaper is here!  The Reaper is here!  How had they missed her!  How had they not seen her coming up the path!  Her laughter follows him like a wraith and just when he thinks he’s in the clear, an arrow goes through his leg.  When her group casually catches up to him the Commander orders the mage to heal him leg, just enough to stop him from dying.

“If you answer my questions you live.  Lie you die.  Call for help and you die.   Clear?”

“Yes…Commander.”

“I love it when they call me that.  It makes me all feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  Now, what do you know about the merchants being killed out here?”

“We found that wagon like that, I swear.  Some of the others say that the trees killed them.”

“The wagons were already blocking the road when you started to loot them?”

“Yes.   We’re trying to save what we can and sell it.  Some of the other wagons were burnt to nothing.  This place is haunted.”

“Haunted how?”

“The trees move, the elf, the darkspawn.”

“Elf?”

“Some crazy elf keeps bringing he trees alive.”  The Commander hums pensively.

“Anders, finish healing him, you can go but if I ever find you raiding my caravans you die.”  He nods thanking the Maker that the Commander has some mercy.  Once he’s fully healed he bolts from there and never looks back.


	48. The Dalish Observes

_Velanna, Previous First, Dalish_

 

Velanna is genuinely surprised to see one of her people.  The girl with the white hair and dark skin looks to be younger but there is no mistaking that she leads the pack of humans behind her. She makes herself known and she is pleased to hear the elvhen language flow from the young girl.  This girl was the fabled Hero of Ferelden but Velanna did not care about fancy titles.  This girl had turned her back on The People and was no better than the humans she traveled with. Still, out of respect for what she did Velanna gives her a warning letting Mahariel know that her path will not be changed and how this is the only courtesy she will give her and her group.  If this Warden got in her way Velanna would not hesitate to defend herself even if it means killing one of her own. She had blood on her hands anyways, what was one more?


	49. The Mage Considers

_Anders, Mage_

 

At this point Anders should start selling tickets.  Siren and Nathaniel clashed over the oddest things from ‘proper’ long bow maintenance to how many daggers they should carry.  Today it is over how to salvage heartwood from the dead sylvans.  Oghren looks like he’s enjoying the show but Anders is mostly bored.  The rogues have to be doing this on purpose.  There was no way they were actually meaning the insults they keep throwing at each other.  At least the insults were creative.  If they were back at the Keep he would sell tickets.  Mahariel vs. Howe, 2 silvers a ticket.  He’ll make enough to hire the Dark Wolf to track down his phylactery.

_Hmm, now there’s a thought._


	50. The Dwarf Prompts

_Oghren, disgusted_

 

He’s not used to feeling sick around dead bodies.  He often left a few in his path.  But this thing, the death pit made him want to vomit.  If it is affecting him this much he’s surprised that Siren and the dog are still standing.  Glancing up at her he notices the green pallor to her skin and how she is being oddly quiet.  Normally he would push her but not today.    She barely seems to breathe and quickly pulls them away and upwind.  Her breath shudders and she sneezes rubbing at her nose.

“What did you see elf?”

“Elven and human bodies.  Festering knife wounds, ragged edges.  Given the heat they are decomposing faster.  They haven’t been there long.  But the pit was carved out deliberately.”

"I agree."  Nathaniel said, "Why move the bodies when you could have left them to rot where they fell."

"They were also in tact.  The elves still have their ears, they are still wearing armor."

“Was it that crazy elf?”  Siren hesitates for a moment then shrugs slowly.  Her ears are doing that crazy thing they did when she was unsure.  The twitching went still only for a moment when she found the words she was looking for.

“No,” She draws out, “I don’t think so.  The bodies show sign of Blight not magic.  The pit smells like darkspawn…”  More ear twitching.

“But?”  He prompted.

“I can’t sense any.”


	51. The Botanist Jokes

_Ines the Botanist_

 

Ines doesn’t care if the elf is the Warden Commander.  No one messes with her soil.  Ever.  The elf at least has the decency to apologize.  Knowing that this is the girl that Wynne always talks about in her letters Inez decides to test her out.  Prickleweed looked life elfroot and if Wynne is calling her a master herbalist Inez wants to see if it was true.  The elf grumbles about picky mages but concedes leaving the mage and the warrior for protection while she and archer head out.  Inez puts the others to work to fix the planting soil threatening to turn the dwarf into a frog if he drank while working.  When the elf returns with an entire prickleweed plant Inez tries not to show how excited she was.  The specimen is intact with roots and healthy leaves.

“Now can you return to Amaranthine for that College thing?”

“Mind your manners Commander.  I may be old but I will pull your ear for bad manners.” The elf’s words are caught in her throat and she stutters and Wynne had been right the elf is entertaining.


	52. The Howe Leads

_Nathaniel, Rogue_

 

Normally he loves puzzles.  They are a good way to pass the time.  But this puzzle could get an award for worst puzzle ever.  Now, he’s a smart guy, you have to be to survive with his skill set. And Siren is clearly intelligent to make it to Warden Commander but this puzzle makes them both feel like idiots.  Getting the magical fire to light all the braziers without crossing lines was making them actually get along.  Nathaniel finally curses and caves in to climb the hill and direct her. The new perspective helps and since they can’t scream at each other (Darkspawn are starting to register on their radar) figuring out hand gestures became the new thing they argued about.  Still, even as she’s glaring and mouthing all sorts of profanities at him not once does she ever doubt him.


	53. The Spirit Judges

_Wrath, Statue, Spirit_

 

Old anger swirls in her but the candle flicker of that is dying.  She is just tired of it of how it can fill her in a fight.  But Wrath knows a thing or two about anger.  It dies but it can easily be rekindled with a single spark.   A single event and that candle will turn into an inferno.  He knows anger, he knows how it burns and how it lingers and how it never really goes away.  She knows it too because she is silent and people like them are never silent.  They are loud and center stage.  They demand attention and those who stand in their way burn to ashes.  She will be the instrument of his revenge.  After all, it was like looking in a mirror.


	54. The Spirit Pleads

_Peace, Statue, Spirit_

 

Poor child.  So tired, so fed up.  Regret mixing with the anger and the fear.  She needs forgiveness for so many things, so many lies, so many shadows haunting her.  His brother certainly has done his part to remind her of the anger.  She doesn’t need to avenge either one of them.  Their time has come and gone, history has forgotten the battle and so should them.  He pleads with her to show his brother mercy, something that makes her hesitate.  He pleads with her a second time knowing that reason would sway her choice.  She glances at his brother then absently seems to touched her mirror necklace.  He pleads one final time and she sighs, the anger being drowned by something warm and new.  Her hand releases the necklace and she agrees to soothe his brother’s rage.


	55. The Dwarf Checks-In

_ Oghren, Dwarf _

 

The campsite feels too small.  Nathanniel and Anders don’t spread out too much from the firepit.  The one who does is surprisingly Siren. She sits a little away from the group staring into Reflection.  Her back is to them, tempting an arrow between the shoulders if anyone was stupid enough to go for her.  He goes over to sit with her and her expression brightens.

“How are you dong Oghren?”  He grunts and then motions to the necklace.  She huffs and takes it off gently passing it over.  It is warm from more than just her holding it.  It makes him feel like he has to be sober, better, clean.  He mentally takes notice that the necklace weighs practically nothing for such a big piece made of pure silver.  He hands it over without glancing at the surface since he knows it would play tricks on him.  Siren looks like she wants to say something but she just shakes her head and glances back down at her necklace.   He pats her back and goes to check in the food positioning himself between the new kids and Siren.


	56. The Elf Angers

_ Velanna, angry mage _

 

Velanna intercepts them again with a wall of thorns.  Mahariel is not happy to be threatened but no one points their weapons at her.  Mahariel’s influence no doubt.  Velanna wasn't sure whose side she was on.

“Velanna, are you sure it was the humans who attacked your clan?  Are you sure they took your sister?”  Velanna sneers but there is no doubt in her mind that the shemlen are responsible.  They are the only ones who would ever dare.  They are the ones who always hunt them and steal their people for slaves, for the templars, for trophies.  The fact that one of her own doubts her word makes the anger taste bitter a fact she tells Mahariel whose expression does not change.  That angered her to most.  Mahariel should be livid!  Mahariel shouldn’t doubt!  Mahariel should be angry not apathetic!  Velanna takes a deep breath before she does something rash.  They still outnumber her so she needs to rethink her plan.


	57. The Soldier Reports

_ Soldier, injured _

 

“Commander, it burns.”  The strength that it takes to say that…he can never remember ever being that tired.  She needs to understand the truth though; the Commander needs to understand that they didn’t slaughter that Dalish clan.  The words leave his parched lips and sometimes he wonders if she can hear his voice. He can’t.  But the Commander, Maker bless the Commander.  She nods and he can’t understand her words but she believes him. She starts to pull away and he grabs her somehow able to pull her close to whisper in her ear.

“Please…end it…please.”  The strength drains from him but he can hear such a pretty song.  If he closes his eyes the song is louder.

“May you rest in peace at your Maker’s side.  May your journey there be clear.”  Death doesn’t hurt.  It feels so nice.  He wants to thank her but maybe after he takes a nap.


	58. The Awaken Fails

_ Awaken Darkspawn, Hurlock Emissary _

 

Four Wardens, just what _He_ wants.  The order is given and his company attacks.  The she elf is his target, the one they call Warden Commander.  Slayer of Urthemiel.  _He_ will be proud to know that they captured the Commander unlike The Messenger who failed.  _He_  will raise him to new heights.  All he has to do is capture the Commander.  A feat harder than expected for she is protected by her mage whose barrier crackles with each spell he fails to cast on her. A fact that makes her laugh even as she and the warrior take out his guards one by one.  So focused is he on her that he ignores the archer until his barrier falls and the arrows pierces through his soft flesh so quickly he feels the song within him die.


	59. The Archer Helps

_ Nathaniel, Archer _

 

Oghren has seen better days and the blow to the head should have knocked him out. As such it only make him seem drunker than usual.  Siren hovers over the nasty wound on the dwarf’s forehead trying to assess it while he crushes a few herbs to make a salve to clear it of infection.  He hands the salve over as he prepares the needle and thread and it occurs to him that they actually make a good team. Grudgingly he has to admit that so far Siren has been a good Commander and a good friend if he could call her that.  She seems to enjoy fighting with him as much as he likes having someone keep up with him.  He should apologize but if he says it outright she will laugh at him or wave away his concern.  For now he keeps his mouth shut and helps her care for her oldest friend.


	60. The Commander laments

_ Siren Mahariel Arainai _

 

The camp has seen better days.  Siren tried not to let it show how much it hurts to see a clan reduced to nothing but empty tents and dead bodies.  Velanna has obviously buried her people and Siren can't imagine how hard that must have been.  If Tamlen’s two burials had robbed her of thought and warmth this had to be madness.  Maybe that’s why Velanna refuses to see reason.  Siren would have been worse, much worse.  The Crown would have sent an army to clear her out.  But at the same time Velanna is a fool.  Anger has clouded her from seeing the truth.

_I hate anger._   She thinks viciously remembering the few times it had robbed her of rational thought.  Velanna needs a wake up call and Siren is going to give it to her.


	61. The Mage Is Pinned

_ Velanna _

 

Cold steel, enchanted flames and one very angry Hunter.  Velanna has always admired the hunters, the way they can find something from nothing. She admires the way they understand animals and the woods. Velanna knows magic, understanding comes easier but the Hunters have nothing but their wits yet they see more than she does.  Velanna has always admired how they are walking contradictions.  Hunters are expected to see the safety of the clan above their own.  They provided the food and the protection the rest of them need.  The Hunters are their first and often time the last line of defense.  Hunters are the most dangerous among them, more than the Keepers who are always the first to be evacuated.   How foolish had she been to think that Mahariel would be any different even after a year among the humans.  But Mahariel isn't killing her yet, in fact Mahariel is only keeping her pinned.

“Velanna,” Her name has never sounded so menacing, “You will listen to reason, understood?”


	62. The New Warden Notices

_Anders_

 

Siren has this tick.  She isn't going to kill Velanna that much is obvious (At least to them and that’s because she told them) but Maker she could be convincing especially with that piece of scrap metal pressing down on her throat while he conjured magical flames.  The tick though is in her hands.  They are twitching against the piece of scrap and she keeps adjusting her grip, something she never does in a fight or when she uses her daggers.  Nervousness isn’t what he would ever associate with Siren but she is restless. She wants to help Velanna but her hands are tied if Velanna refuses to listen to reason and tries to attack them.  Again.   Anders is seriously getting afraid of the trees if a mage is able to animated them so easily.  For now he just watches Siren’s hands drowning out the conversation between the two females.


	63. The Rogue Notices

_Nathaniel_

 

With the hound whining at them as he stood guard at the entrance they descend.  Nathaniel isn't sure why she doesn't bring the dog with her but that wasn’t his place to say.  She must have a reason like she always does.  And the dog must sense that because he stays at the door, crying but obeying.  The silverrite mines feel off.  He can’t put his finger on it but something is off.  The stale air doesn't give him a clue and neither does the abandoned mining site.  But something is wrong and he feels it like a sneeze that won't come out.  Siren feels it took because she makes them leave the door open and she is taking the steps one by one almost painfully slow.  Loghain had mentioned once that she isn't fond of being underground.  But that has to be a Dalish thing right?  A glance at Velanna shows that she is nervous but is it from being underground or some other reason?  He can't focus on that now.  He covers the rear so he can’t slack off but by the time they get down to the bottom the feeling of wrongness only grows until its a knot in my chest.  But his head feels fuzzy and so he like Siren notice the trap only after it is sprung.


	64. The Darkspawn Rejoices

_The Architect_

 

He feels Urthenmiel and so ignores the others to lean over the Commander.  Even unconscious her arms and her eyes glow with the taint.  If he reaches over and lets his hand hover in the space above her head she doesn’t react but the glow intensifies.  The taint within her calling to the taint within him.  Some lingering effect of when for one brief moment she and Urthenmiel had been one.  A crack in her being.  How did she survive such exposure he wonders when it has killed so many more?  He will have to ask her.  Tracing the smoke trails for a moment he considers the prize before him.  She may be the key has been looking for.  She may have the answers he has sacrificed so much for.  But she is the only one who can give them to him.  he will have to be patient.  he cannot risk killing her or her dying during the process.  As his people pick up the others he picks her up.  He cannot risk his prized subject on the clumsiness of his people.  She weighs nothing in his arm but he feel the taint pulsing in the back of his head.  A whisper not unlike an Archdemon.  Curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hold the firm belief that the warden who survives killing Urthenmiel even with Morrigan's ritual has some sort of lingering after effect. something that ties them much more strongly to the darkspawn. You don't kill a 'God' that corrupted without something happening to you. When i finish writing this story because i will finish i will probably do something from Jowan's perspective explaining it.


	65. The Sister Chooses

_Seranni_

 

She tries to block out the screams.  She does but they get through and Seranni shudders.  Mahariel is not making this easier. She is a fighter and between the screams she curses the Architect and swears to kill him.  Seranni wants it to stop.  She wants it to stop, just like she wants the whispering in her head to stop and the screams of her people dying to stop.  She has to believe that this is for the best.  If there are no more Blights then no one else needs to suffer.  But the screaming!  It needs to stop.

_What would the Keeper say if she saw you right now?_   The thought cuts through the screams and Seranni is horrified by what’s she done.  She has to help her sister.  Velanna isn't a Warden and when the Architect finds out he will kill her.  Velanna will never follow him no matter what.  With that thought in mind Seranni rises out of her hunched position and puts plan in motion.


	66. The Healer Worries

_Jowan_

 

Something is wrong.  Jowan can feel it but he doesn’t know what.  It has something to do with Siren. After healing so her so many times and being her primary healer he has notions.  He sometimes knows if Siren is hurt before she even opens her mouth.  Right now his magic was telling him that something is wrong with Siren.  He considers his options.  Varel and Loghain can't do much on a hunch alone and the Nobles have spies in place so Jowan decides to check in on Siren. He goes to her room and since the place isn't rigged yet goes to sit at her desk. The connection to the desk isn’t strong.  He should collect some physical token soon but it will do for now.  He set his staff down and brings out the dagger she’d given him as a gift, pricking his thumb and working magic. Being so familiar with her blood he seeks her out and hopes his hunch is just nerves.


	67. The Darkspawn Struggles

_Architect_

The chains do their job and restrain the Warden but she is full of fire and not making this easy.  She fights, snarls and generally goes feral on the slab he has her on.  He just adds more chains and magical glyphs.  He can't risk her temper igniting the temper of his people.  Despite being awaken his people still haven't grasp self control yet.  None of the other Wardens have fought this hard but then again none of the other Wardens have been conscious for this either.  Her metabolism is faster breaking down his sedatives and her profession means she more resistant to them anyways.  Whatever happened from her brief possession by Urthenmiel has left her much stronger than he thought.  Her blood is too thick, it corrupts his samples quicker but the potential hasn't lessened. If anything it makes him more determined to find out why she was still alive despite the amount of contagion in her blood.


	68. The Dwarf Revs Up

_Oghren_

 

Mahariel is going to take away his kills.  Given how pissed she is she won’t let anyone else kill anything.  Starting with Velanna’s sister who she has in a headlock much to the other elf’s dismay. Siren though only gives Velanna 'the look' and the elf is backing away as Siren threatens the ghoul with all sorts of graphic details on how exactly she is going to kill every darkspawn in the mines.  Seranni only gets a free pass because she has the key and knows where their stuff is.  But still, Siren is not happy and she makes it clear when she opens the cell door as darkspawn come in.  Flash of white and she tackles a genlock taking its dagger and staring down at the other one as he rushes in to kill it with his bare hands before she does.  Then she does the overkill thing with the dagger and the blood and the laughter as everyone else takes in the true face of Siren’s wrath. 

“We’re going _hunting_.” She purrs, lips stuck in that insane smile of hers.  Just hearing it gets him going and he can feel his blood heating and laughs alongside her.


	69. The Mage Keeps his Distance

_Anders_

 

Memo to self, do not get in Siren’s way.  Not when she’s like this.  Anders has seen a lot in the Circle. He’s seen Templars beat mages to death, he’s seen the more feral elves take their own lives. He was in solitary confinement for a year.  None of that though prepares him for the storm that is Siren. She’s not 'angry' but she is on the warpath.  The crude darkspawn daggers are slick with blood and she has them turning the Architect’s office inside out looking for their things or notes on what was done to them.  She manages to recover her Warden pendant while stealing all the other pendants from the case they were in.  Siren is leaving darkspawn bodies everywhere she goes.  She even convinced Velanna to crucify a few of them.  Anders keeps well out of her way, actually afraid of her for once.  Maker, how did such a small woman pack so much hatred? 


	70. The Dalish is Fine

_Velanna_

 

Their gear is intact.  Velanna is grateful even if the cloth and leather does smell a little like rotting flesh.  She glances at Siren who has yet to change because she is helping the human archer with his armor.  Velana holds her tongue knowing that Siren would retort sharply. She just dresses then grudgingly offers to help Siren with hers. Despite the animosity earlier, despite the sharp words and threats Siren’s gaze sweeps across her form checking for injuries, then moving to the dead ghoul on the floor then back up.

“Nathaniel can help me.  Do you need healing?”

“I’m fine.”  Velanna refuses to show weakness in front of them.  She refuses to show them how Seranni’s betrayal has rattled her.  She keeps her head high, her pride refusing that she be a burden to anyone.

“Good.  See if your magic can find a way out then.”  The sharp and automatic retort of “Yes I’m fine,” dies on her lips and Velanna shifts in place for a moment before obeying orders at least this one time.


	71. The Warden's Rite

_ Keenan, Dying warden _

 

He doesn’t need to see the healer’s face to know that there is no hope for him.  He's known it for a while now.  But there is some relief in knowing he doesn't have long.  Or the fact that he won't die alone in this hell hole.  His Commander offers to help him with his last rites to the other elf’s disdain.

“The world needs more kindness Velanna, regardless of they are human, elf, dwarf or whatever.”  His dying wish is that they recover his wedding ring and give it to his wife.  The Commander lifts her head listening for darkspawn and probably trying to track the drakes he told her about.  She orders the healer to remain while the others prepare for a fight.

“Anders, keep him alive.”

“Yes Commander.”

“I shall be back soon Keenan.”

“Thank you Commander.”

“I take care of my own.”


	72. The Friends Joke

_Oghren_

 

Lyrium dust.  Huh. He didn’t realize they are that close to a source.  Siren in her usual bout of hoarding carefully collects it between the dragon scales and Keenan’s ring and darkspawn blood.  Once she is done she tries so hard to pick up the dragon tamer’s maul.  Her muscles strain and she growls but she manages to straighten it up.  That’s as far as it goes because the elf does not have the strength to do anything beyond that.

“Need a hand?” He jokes.  She huffs and makes a show of getting out of his way for him to easily pick that thing up.

“I need endurance training.”

“Tell you what, when we get home well do that thing you like.  I’ll even set the dogs on you.  EH?  Bet Styx hasn’t done that in a while.”

“Oghren, you know me so well.  I might have to steal you from Felsi.”

“Nah, just want you back to normal elf.  I can’t kill anything if your panties are in a twist.”


	73. The Elf Relaxes

_Anders_

 

Siren inhales deeply.  Once, twice, three times then sighs falling to her knees.  Her head is turned towards the sun and her eyes close and she just stays here.  He can see the muscles on her hand trembling and even though they are far away from the darkspawn the veins around her eyes were still glowing white.  He glances down at her arms where bloody bandages were carefully hidden under her gloves.  He should take a look at them since Jowan wasn’t here.  Anders didn’t know if he should nudge her or say something.  No one else seemed to be moving either.  That is until the dog comes barreling towards them.  Then Siren just breaks hugging the hound tightly before collapsing onto the ground with a second sigh of relief.  The dog piles on top of her and she laughs. The age old “I’m alive” laugh.

“You ok?”  He asked her once she’s back on her feet maybe a few minutes later.  She just rolls her shoulders, flexes her fingers and stared into space.

“Yes.  Just fine.”  The glowing veins say otherwise but Anders is sure the need for violence isn't exactly out of her system.


	74. The Seneschal Intervenes

_Varel_

 

Siren enters the main hall and he notices right away that something is very wrong.  How did he notice?  For starters she did not notice Levi Dryden or Jowan.  From what he's learned from Loghain and Jowan Siren always put her people first and no matter what checks in on them before anything.  Not this time it seems. She just goes straight for the door that leads to her suite and disappears.  He glances at Jowan who looks surprised. Deciding to let her cool off he waits a few hours before heading up to her suite.  He knocks and enters the room to find her at her desk writing.  She acknowledges him with a grunt as ravens squawk at her open window.

“Commander, what do you need me to do?”

“I can handle it Varel.”  He leans over and put a hand over hers forcing her to stop.  Her irritated glare is easy to brush off.  The exhaustion on her face lessens the blow.

“The White Reaper is known to maximize her assists yet you waste my potential.  Why don’t I bring you some food, some tea and you can tell me what happened in the Wending Woods.”  The simple declaration seems to remove the ire in her gaze and she suddenly looks tired.

“I’ll finish this letter while you do that.  Clear my schedule if I have anything pending. We’re going to be here a while.”


	75. The Old Warden Arrives

_Avernus_

 

Vigil’s Keep.  The place looked worse than his face in the mirror.  Still, when Mahariel calls for him things are serious.  Her letter had made no sense to him but it had intrigued him enough to leave his laboratory.  The Seneschal ushers him through the Keep until they reach Mahariel’s private suites.  Inside she and her pet blood mage have already set things up. She is naked from the waist up and he can see bruises from needle marks and experimentation.  The brush of her song had been noticeable from outside but in here.  In here it drowns everything else. She is just _there_ , as loud as an archdemon.  Without a word he takes command of her blood and it feels…thick.  Weighed down and fill with something.  Potential.  He brings the taint to the surface watching it light up her eyes, the surrounding veins as well as the scars on her arms from the burns she suffered from Urthemiel.  This is new and he feels excitement at the prospect of exploring it.

“Commander, I’m going to need you to tell me _everything_ he did to you.”


	76. The Merchant Delivers

_Levi Dryden_

 

Siren’s signature at the end of the trade deal is nothing to the relief he feels at learning that Avernus would be moving to Vigil’s Keep.  He says as much to Siren who laughs and gives him her signature grin.  She walks with him showing him where his cousin would be set up alongside Yuriah as Vigil’s Keep’s two primary merchants.  Mistress Woosley eventually makes her appearance and they talk money and possible future expansion of merchant rights depending on how things go. As he prepares to depart he is given a hug and a friendly pat on the back. He is a few steps away when his head comes down from the clouds.

“Warden!” She turns and raised a brow, “I almost forgot.”  He walks back up to her and hands her a letter. She reads the name and her smile widens.

“Perfect.”


	77. The Joining is Underway

_Varel_

 

Velanna’s glare would be effective if she wasn’t shaking so much.  Despite the arrogant tilt of her chin and her once vocal assurances that she was fine Varel can see her fingers trembling as she takes the Joining Cup. Velanna drinks the contents of the cup as her answer.  Varel catches her as she fell and turns to Siren.  She nods to show that yes she knows Velanna is ok.  Varel moves Velanna to the cot and offers Mahariel to send someone in to observe her overnight.  Siren shakes her head.

“It will be best if she wakes up to something familiar.  Thank you Varel.”

“Is there anything else you need Commander?”

“Avernus will be setting up his lab in the basement.  No one other than Jowan, Loghain or myself is allowed to meet with him unless one of us attends the meeting.  I don't need people being a little too curious.”  She fishes out a letter and hands it to him.

“For you.  You have until the end of the week.”

“For?”

“The current codes of the network.  You have until the end of the week to memorize them.  Then you will be streaming that information to me.  Understand?”

“Yes Commander.”


	78. The Dwarf Beckons

_ Dworkin Glavonak _

 

The Commander jumps in place when he ‘accidentally’ creates a small explosion from his work bench.  He laughs and beckons her over knowing full well that elves are too curious for their own good.  The Commander is just tall enough to look over his shoulder.

“ _You’re_ the dwarf who blew holes in my Keep.”  She gasps her eyes narrowing and he can feel a lecture coming on.

“You have to admit it was pretty cool.”  The Commander looks torn between praising him and scolding him.  It is funny to watch her face scrunch up.  In the end she sighs and smiles.

“They caved in the basement tunnels.  But watching the Shrieks get slammed against the walls in pieces was…glorious.”  Conversation pretty much goes from there.  While the Commander didn’t use flasks or bombs in battle her skills in alchemy let her keep up and not ask stupid questions.  He can tell even if she makes no indication of it that she wants to help.  When he casually remarks that he needs lyrium dust and what a shame that the mines still needed to be cleared out her ears perk up and she disappears.  He stares at her retreating back, confused.  He goes back to work and eventually the Commander returns handing him vials in a pouch.  Surprise on top of surprise, the vials were full of lyrium dust.

“Don’t tell my brother.”

“I won’t.  Unless you don’t let me test your bombs when you’re done.”

“Deal.”


	79. The Dalish Makes Nice

_Jowan_

 

Velanna’s sudden presence in the garden makes his heart skip a few beats.  Her eyes glare down at him before moving to the stack of weeds that shows his progress today then to the size of the garden.

“Andaran athish’an.” He mutters softly remembering the few elvhen words Siren has taught him.  Velanna’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Your accent is atrocious.” He just smiles and inclines his head returning to his weeding.  He feels Velanna’s magic, so different than his own and is surprised when the weeds just pop out of their place, roots and all.  Turning back to Velanna he gave her a grateful smile and pulls out his notes on what he plans on planting. They are mostly herbs he knew Siren used for salves and poisons.  A few for his own potions and salves. Velanna takes the notes and slowly her eyes go across the page.

“You’re the mage she adopted.”

“Yes.  I am Jowan, her healer.”

“And a blood mage.”

“Yes.  But, Siren is too strong willed.  I could not control even if I wanted.  I don’t.  She saved my life.”  Velanna says nothing and just hands him his notes.

“She seems to do a lot of that.”


	80. The Courier Embarrasses

_Courier_

 

He can’t believe he’s doing this.  In front of his Commander and her Senior Wardens.  But there is a very specific threat attached to this this delivery that makes his throat constrict.  So he swallows his fears and announces himself to his Commander. When he mentions a letter she reaches for it but he just shakes his head and opens it himself.

“I was told to personally read it you.  I was told that it would make sense within moments.”  The Commander is confused but nods.  Moment of truth.

“To the Beautiful White Reaper.  Slayer of Men’s Hearts.”

“Oh no.” She whispers looking stricken.  Warden Loghain clamps a hand over her mouth and motions for him to continue.

“My heart is heavy as I write to you for I long to hear you whispering my name once again. Antiva’s warm climate is nothing compared to the warmth of your succulent flesh pressed against mine.  Alas, I will have to content myself with certain daydreams of you. 

Your last letter was such a welcome that I immediately sought out an old friend to tell him the good news.  His joy was so great he let me know that he would be honored to send some of his people to the Keep in the hope of repealing the contract that bars him from trading.  I am sure you can accommodate them no?”  He swallows knowing that the next bit it going to hurt.  The Maker is going to strike him down for saying such things to his Commander.  And as he speaks the Warden Commander’s face grows more and more flush until she looks so embarrassed she has to hide her face while the others are either shocked into silence or laughing as two of them are.  He hands the Commander the physical letter, bids them all farewell and gets the hell out of there. 


	81. The Senior Thinks

_Loghain_

 

He owes Zevran a few silvers for that amazing blush on Siren’s face.  Maybe a new lock picking set?  Something to tell the elf that he was grateful for the show.  Never mind that the letter has clues as to the potential coup being planned.  Never mind that Zevran really should haul his ass back to Ferelden to be with his wife.  Just watching Siren get the rug yanked from under her is worth the lecture afterwards.  She is overworking herself and the moments when she drops her facades are growing less and less as the stress and sedentary life ate away at her.  Even he was missing the constant traveling and her genuine smiles.  The only that is keeping her here was her duty.  A duty she would see until the end.

_Guess it’s up to us to remind her of who she is._


	82. The First Prays

_Velanna_

 

The rising sun looks beautiful from the window of her room.  Facing east, the view unobstructed. It is the perfect place to begin her morning prayers.  The silence bothers her, raising the hairs on the back of her neck.  Where are the sounds of the hunters? Where is the banging of hammers on aravals and the baying of halla?  Worlds away it seems.  The sounds here are alien.  cats, wooden doors, stone grinding and odd scents of food being cooked.  Throughout the prayers she feels distracted, unnerved, alone.  How does Mahariel deal with all this?  She seems so comfortable walking the Fortress with her dog as her only companion.  Did she pray to the sunrise?  Did she remember to leave offerings to the Gods?  These are question she will have to ask, maybe after she starts her prayers over.


	83. The Right of Judgment

_Captain Garevel_

 

The right of High Judgement is a heavy burden and he doesn't blame Mahariel for the distant and cold expression on her face.  It is one thing to give judgement out on the field where crimes are obvious and the accused is better known. Here, Mahariel has to judge a person based on what they say and it is easier to lie on paper.  He trusts Varel to have investigated the crimes but in the end there isn’t much they can do.  As the first prisoner Alec the Sheepherder is presented Mahariel sits up straighter and her expression does not change as the charges are read.  The silence is broken by one statement.

“Explain yourself.”  No room for compromise, no tricks, just the truth, however relative.  Alec admits his crime and his reasons.  Gaverel almost wishes it had not been from the crown.  Mahariel lets the silence sink in before making her call.  Shock, relief, shouting.  Mahariel bears it all with only the tiniest of smirks on her lips. Gaverel hides a smile as he gives his orders.  He catches the Commander gaze for a brief moment but he can’t read anything behind the mask she has slammed onto her face.


	84. The Blacksmith notices

_Wade_

 

Heartwood.  Beautiful heartwood.  So much of it. So well preserved.  He can always count of her for the best.  But not even his promises of greatness seem to draw a smile to her face or distract her from her thoughts.  She just nods speaking mostly automatically as he tries to get her excited.  It’s so unlike her that he stares at her then at Herren who is also watching her quizzically.  He changes the topic a few times but she either doesn’t seem to catch on or she doesn’t care.  Setting the wood down on his work bench he reaches over and puts a hand on her shoulder. He feels the muscles tense under his hand but her expression remains carefully guarded.  He has no business prying into her personal life or even begin to imagine how difficult this all is, but he can make sure she commands the proper respect in her station.

“Commander,” His voice is stern and she raises a brow, “That atrocious thing they gave you for being Arlessa and Commander will simply not do.”  Her face cracks just a bit.  Confusion mostly as she reaches up and brings down the gold circlet with the shoddy metal work and even shoddier design.  He lets go of her shoulder and holds out his hand. She drops the thing in his grip and he lets it clatter to the floor.

“Return in a fortnight.  I shall craft you something worthy of your station.”  She smiles albeit slightly but that’s all he needs from her.


	85. The Seneschal Worries

_Varel_

 

If there is one bad thing to say about Mahariel it is that she was a workaholic.  She sits down and does the work that should take a small army to complete.  She oversees the soldiers, walks the grounds with the groundskeeper, checks in with Mistress Woolsey and checks in with her Wardens individually.  Then the merchants, the kennels, the prison, Avernus, the healers, the kitchens and the servants then eventually to her desk where she tackles paperwork with grim determination only stopping to eat or drink when the dog bothers her into it.  That kind of unhealthy habit probably came from the stress of living a rather stagnant life.  No traveling like she was probably used to. Velanna is starting to show the same type of anxiety that came with being around too many humans in one place for too long.  But the dalish mage is handling it better because she actually went to work on Jowan’s garden and the blood mage’s soft spoken personality seems to help her adjust.  Varel suspects she might be planning on expanding it if he takes Jowan’s comments on it seriously.  But how did one get Mahariel to stop working herself to the ground?


	86. The Rogues Do Buisness

_Black Wolf_

 

Should he feel worried?  Part of him thinks he should.  But that came with the territory of being an information broker and working with the White Reaper. A very inactive Reaper lately.  She is still very much alive, his agents (or was it her agents) told him as much but sightings of her were not as frequent.  Nathaniel’s letter had requested another meeting but unlike the first time the Howe came alone.  No back up, no mages.  Just him and that was what made his nervous.  A rogue who didn’t bring back up usually had something worse in store.  Maybe Mahariel hiding in the wings somewhere ready to slit their throats?  No, that wasn't her style.  Not in cold blood.

“I need you to acquire some books for me.”

“Books?”  Nathaniel nods and hands over a piece or parchment.  The titles alone tell him that this will be difficult.  They are all from The Circle.  The headache to bribe a templar alone…

“Does this mean she’s taking me on permanently.”

“Draw up your terms and conditions and hand it over to Varel.  Mahariel will contact you within a few days’ time.  Ah, and I would avoid the Wending Woods for a few weeks.”


	87. The Servant Hesitates

_ Vex, Servant at Vigil’s Keep _

 

The thunderous expletive is his only warning seconds before the hounds start howling.  He tenses, ready to hear orders as the floors above him shake.  He presses himself to the wall as someone comes running down the stairs.  That someone is his own Warden Commander.  Wearing loose casual clothes of Dalish make she doesn’t seem to notice him.  He stares after her curiously seconds before the mabari come charging down the stairs after her.  They are a loud disastrous pack and seconds after they disappear he doesn’t know what to do.  Should he call the guards?  Is this a Warden thing?  Is the Commander really in danger?  Should he follow her?  Can he follow her?  As the thoughts swirl through his head he hears a chuckle.  Warden Oghren has come down the stairs chuckling to himself.  He spots him and his laughter only grows.


	88. The Elder Pretends

_ Samuel, Groundskeeper _

 

The Commander’s eyes dart around nervously probably expecting the mabari to come charging in again.  The story was all over the Keep on how Oghren had miraculously caught the Commander by surprised and had chased her around the keep all day with the hounds.  She is hiding in his house; he knows that but doesn’t say a word.  He just lets her drink tea, breathe and pretend for a few moments that he’s part of her traveling clan and that she’s not Arlessa in a human world.  A little pretend never hurt anyone and he's seen that look in many servants eyes.  A look of worry and stress.  More rides on her shoulders now than she is probably used to.  More people to corner her asking for help.  No place to hide in shadows or to have the choice to simply walk away.  No chances for tricks and laughter not when everyone is watching her every move.  So yes, he is content to let her sit in silence, pretend for a moment that she is not the Commander.

“More tea da’len?”  He keeps his voice soft for an elder never raised his voice unless need dictated so.  Mahariel has enough people yelling at her, yelling for her and over her. When she shakes her head he takes a seat across from her letting her soak in the quiet and the company on her own terms.


	89. The Blood Mage Threatens

_Avernus_

 

The answer is staring them all in the face and he can’t believe they still bother him to ask.  If they want to prevent Mahariel from overworking herself lock her out of the Keep and send her to cause trouble elsewhere.  Send her to Denerim, Amaranthine, a traveling clan, somewhere else!  Send her to darkspawn infested area.  Send her chasing rumors!  Anything.  But no, they have to bother him asking him for help.  So he tracks down her pet blood mage, gives him the premise for magical blood locks and makes sure it is crystal clear that if he is bothered again they are all becoming his human subjects for his next rounds of testing.


	90. The Warrior Rescues

_Loghain_

 

A stack of papers, orders and a good luck pat on the back.  Loghain doesn’t show it but he’s laughing.  Varel finally got his head wrapped around his situation.  Looking through the papers he sees that they are easy quests, nothing that would put them in any real danger or take too long.  They were just for getting Siren out of the Keep and back in the field.  Sad part was that she would jump on these just for that very reason.  Finding her is even easier.  He can hear her yelling at Jowan about the magical locks on the door to the study to which the mage doesn’t even seem to be hearing any more.

“We have work Mahariel.  Grab your stuff, grab your team and lets go.”  She shoots him a nasty glare but he just waves the papers in front of her and her mask cracks just enough for him to smirk.  She ultimately abandons her lecture like he knows she would.


	91. The Mage Asks

_Anders_

 

“Commander.”

“Hmm?”

“Jowan says he trains with you.”

“Hmm hmm.”

“What exactly do you do?  You’re not a mage.  What do you know about magic?”  She tilts her head and her ears try to shift forward and even though they are on the road she doesn’t pay much attention to it.

“I know a bit.  A few odds and ends, some second-hand knowledge.  An old friend taught me a few things to teach to mages.  Tell you what, when we finish rescuing the nobleman’s daughter I’ll give you a sneak peek.  If you’re curious we’ll continue back at the Keep.”

“Is it going to hurt?  Jowan flinched when I asked for details.” Her mischievous smile makes its appearance.

“Maybe I should decline…”

“Too late.”


	92. The Kidnapper Prays

_Braxton, Kidnapper_

 

Teeth, steel, and violence.  Something not quite sane glittering behind her eyes even as her voice remains calm and rational.  Braxton has heard many things about the White Reaper.  He figured most of them were wild tales told around the campfire.  Nope.  No, they were all wrong. She is _worse_.  Cannibalism!  Really!  Did elves eat humans?  Did she?  Oh Maker.  He did not want to die and get eaten.  She can’t be that tough right?  Nope, wrong.  Totally wrong, that dagger of hers just lit itself on fire.  They are going to die.  They are going to die because none of them can keep their mouth shut and they had to pick a fight with the Reaper.

_Bless me Maker for I have sinned.  May bright Andraste lead me to paradise.  And may the Reaper not eat me like a Sunday meal._


	93. The Elves Converse

_Velanna_

 

“Cannibalism?  Seriously?”

“ _I_ never meant it like that.”

“But you let them think…”

“Easier to kill when they are worried about you eating them.”

“But you weren’t going to.”

“Again, _I_ didn’t outright say that.”

“You implied.”

“Amazing how much you can accomplish with that.”

“With a lie you mean.”

“Hey.  I always tell the truth.  Not the whole truth but the truth.  It’s only a lie if I said it outright. I didn’t.  They took my implications, attached it to my reputation and scared themselves stupid.  Now we have loot, a saved noblewoman and a good laugh.”

“You are insane Mahariel.”

“Probably.  But as long as I’m pointed at an enemy who gives a damn?”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“Just enjoy the simple things Velanna otherwise you’re never gonna be happy again.”


	94. The Warrior Considers

_Loghain_

 

Camping at the kidnapper’s old place was a mistake.  The noblewoman had recovered rather quickly from her ordeal and was now whining.  Why is there no hot water for her to bathe in? Why does she have to eat traveling rations?  Why can’t they get horses to carry them home?  Why this, why that!  Loghain is ready to snap at her. 

Or would have snapped at her had Mahariel not put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed.  She’s no happier about the lady than he is but Maker grant them all patience to survive.  Especially Velanna.

 _A silver she shuts the woman up before nightfall._  Mahariel would take that bet if he voiced it out loud.  But then Velanna may not cast the spell out of spite alone.  Oh well.  He focuses his energy on the bow he’d recently commissioned Wade.  Now that he was no longer a war hero maybe it was time to give up the sword and shield and return to his primary profession as a rogue?  But then again a few of Mahariel’s tactics involved him standing menacingly behind her in full plate.

_What to do what to do._


	95. The Mage has a Sneak Peek

_Anders_

 

A “sneak peek” she said.  Just a small one she _implied_. He should have known better than to take her her word at face value.  Her small preview of Jowan’s training has him convinced that she’s messing with him for something.  Not sure what yet but something.  “Training” is nothing more than him sitting down across from her legs crossed (which is harder to do in robes than pants) and staring at her.  Or rather her ears.  How did the elves do that thing with their ears?  They just moved!

“What do you see?”

“It’s dark out Commander.”

“So?”

“So?  I don’t have night vision like you do.”

“You have magic.  Now tell me what you see?”

“A tree, the glow of the campfire a few feet away.  Um….”

“Go on.”

“Maybe some bugs.”

“If you’re not sure then you don’t see it.”

“How is this supposed to help me?”

“Jowan is capable of casting without a staff and using a sword because I taught him to.  He is attuned to himself, his magic and the world around him.  He would have taken in the silence, let him magic create a mental map of what’s around him and would have told me about the snake that bit me not a few seconds after we sat down.”  He gasps and moves towards her.  She raises her hand and shakes her head.

“Luckily it was not poisonous.  Training starts at dawn by the groundkeeper’s hut.  You must be fasting and no robes.  Wear something you can comfortably sit in for a few hours.  One canteen of water.  No lyrium potion, no health potion.  If you are curious join Jowan and me when we get back.”

What had he gotten himself into now?


	96. The Crow Panics

_Zevran_

 

A package for him?  Highly unlikely.  Except that this one has a certain stamp from a certain Arlessa that was a certain joke between them.  Should he take it at face value after his last letter?  Nope.  His wife would not let such a thing go unpunished.  So he waits.  Two full days pass by and when nothing explodes he puts it in his lap.  It feels soft but there are a few suspicious shifts of metal.  Maybe the trap only works when he opens the canvas wrapping?  In that case, he sets it back on his table and very gingerly pokes it.  He doesn’t feel any known contraption and when he slowly cuts the twine holding it in place, those fall without fanfare and the canvas begins to give way.  He holds his breath but again nothing happens.  He peers inside to see clothes.  Real clothing, no tricks, no traps.  Just a letter on top and clothes at the bottom.  He pokes them just in case and they lose their tight wrapping.  He picks up the letter and opens it.

_It’s called The Black Shadow.  Expect a second package soon.  No tricks, no traps.  Just something to give the guild a real scare.  Let me know how amazing I am.  I haven’t forgotten your letter by the way.  May your lock picks break.  Like how you used to pretend they did._

_The White Reaper_

He laughs. A real honest to Maker laugh.  Her letter is just what he has come to expect from her. It even smells like her too.  Maker, he missed her so much.  Maybe he should visit her just to model what looks like a set of armor.  One very dark set of armor.  _The Black Shadow huh?  What are you up to querida?_


End file.
